miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Alya Césaire/Gallery/Miscellaneous
Theme Song Season 1 TSE (10).png TSE (11).png TSE (12).png TSE (13).png TSE (14).png TSE (15).png TSE (16).png TSE (31).png Season 2 TSE2 (8).png TSE2 (9).png TSE2 (10).png TSE2 (11).png TSE2 (12).png TSE2 (13).png TSE2 (24).png TSE2 (25).png TSE2 (26).png TSE2 (27).png TSE2 (38).png TSE2 (39).png TSE2 (40).png TSE2 (41).png TSE2 (42).png Theme song artwork S2_Theme_Song_Marinette_and_Alya_Photo_Card.png Repeated cutscenes Transformation sequence Original sequence Rena Rouge Casual Start.gif Rena Rouge Casual Continued.gif Rena Rouge Transformation (01).png Rena Rouge Transformation (02).png Rena Rouge Transformation (03).png Rena Rouge Transformation (04).png Rena Rouge Transformation (05).png Rena Rouge Transformation (06).png Rena Rouge Transformation (07).png Rena Rouge Transformation (08).png Rena Rouge Transformation (09).png Rena Rouge Transformation (10).png Rena Rouge Transformation (11).png Rena Rouge Transformation (12).png Rena Rouge Transformation (13).png Rena Rouge Transformation (14).png Rena Rouge Transformation (15).png Rena Rouge Transformation (16).png Rena Rouge Transformation (17).png Rena Rouge Transformation (18).png Rena Rouge Transformation (19).png Rena Rouge Transformation (20).png Rena Rouge Transformation (21).png Rena Rouge Transformation (22).png Rena Rouge Transformation (23).png Rena Rouge Transformation (24).png Rena Rouge Transformation (25).png Rena Rouge Transformation (26).png Rena Rouge Transformation (27).png Rena Rouge Transformation (28).png Rena Rouge Transformation (29).png Rena Rouge Transformation (30).png Rena Rouge Transformation (31).png Rena Rouge Transformation (32).png Rena Rouge Transformation (33).png Rena Rouge Transformation (34).png Rena Rouge Transformation (35).png Rena Rouge Transformation (36).png Rena Rouge Transformation (37).png Rena Rouge Transformation (38).png Rena Rouge Transformation (39).png Rena Rouge Transformation (40).png Rena Rouge Transformation (41).png Rena Rouge Transformation (42).png Rena Rouge Transformation (43).png Rena Rouge Transformation (44).png Alternative sequence AC-RR.gif Alya transform.gif RR transforming.gif RR Final dance.gif RRTS (1).png RRTS (2).png RRTS (3).png RRTS (4).png RRTS (5).png RRTS (6).png RRTS (7).png RRTS (8).png RRTS (9).png RRTS (10).png RRTS (11).png RRTS (12).png RRTS (13).png RRTS (14).png RRTS (15).png RRTS (16).png RRTS (17).png RRTS (18).png RRTS (19).png RRTS (20).png RRTS (21).png RRTS (22).png RRTS (23).png RRTS (24).png RRTS (25).png RRTS (26).png RRTS (27).png RRTS (28).png RRTS (29).png RRTS (30).png RRTS (31).png RRTS (32).png RRTS (33).png RRTS (34).png RRTS (35).png RRTS (36).png RRTS (37).png RRTS (38).png Mirage Mirage Sequence (02).png Mirage Sequence (03).png Mirage Sequence (04).png Mirage Sequence (05).png Mirage Sequence (06).png Mirage Sequence (07).png Mirage Sequence (08).png Mirage Sequence (09).png Mirage Sequence (10).png Mirage Sequence (11).png Mirage Sequence (12).png Mirage Sequence (13).png Mirage Sequence (14).png Mirage Sequence (15).png Mirage Sequence (16).png Mirage Sequence (17).png Mirage Sequence (18).png Mirage Sequence (19).png Animations Alya_Whatever_Cesaire.gif Marinette's_Glitter_Jump.gif Alya_akumatization.gif Lady_Wifi.gif 4D968477-AF1D-4A3F-BD00-873C62E5F6A7.gif Ninoooo.gif Catalyst - Rena Rouge, Carapace, I need you both.gif Catalyst - Lila says hi.gif Catalyst - The Heroes Gather.gif Concept art Shopping Friends Paris Concept Art.png Marinette and Alya Bakery early design.png Marinette, Alya and Félix early concept.png Miraculous Fashion show concept.png Marinette, Manon and Alya old concept.png Ladybug Artbook Hawk Moth And Villains.jpg FT Nancy.png NYCC Trixx Concept.png SDCC 2016 Spoilers.jpg|Sneak peek collage from SDCC 2016. Alya-foxmiraculous.jpg|Older concept art of Rena Rouge. Fox M Holder with Flute Model.png|Cut-out model for the New York Toy Fair 2017. NYTF ML Fox and Bee.png Alya - Superhero Spoiler.png|Screenshot of Rena Rouge from a TFOU press release video. Miraculous Holder Equation Rena Rouge.png Rena_Rouge_White_BG_Concept_Art.jpg Girls Winter Outfits.png Rena Rouge detransform animatic.gif|An animatic of Rena Rouge detransforming for Season 3. Juleka and Lady WiFi render model sheet.jpg|Concept art by Axel Blanc. Rena Rouge VS Volpina or SAMG Animation.png Akya pajamas concept art.jpg MLS3 Gloob Conference 2018 - Spoilers (2).jpg Miraculous chibi show ChibiWorld.jpg|She can be seen on the top left. Chibi Miraculous Character Designs by Angie Nasca.png Drawings Thomas BD2017 1.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc Thomas BD2017 2.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc Thomas BD2017 3.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc Thomas BD2017 4.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc Thomas BD2017 5.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc Alya Césaire Nasca Drawing.png|Art by Angie Nasca Marinette and Alya Summertime Art by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca Winny Seasons 3 4 Doodle.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain Rena Rouge Miraculous holder artwork.jpg|Art posted on Jeremy Zag's Instagram. Rena Rouge Nasca Drawing.png Zag Heroez and Villains drawing by Jeremy Zag.jpg|Art by Jeremy Zag. Superhero Team Up WIP Drawing by Wilfried Pain.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. ML Relief Zine Drawing by Wilfried Pain.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. Zag Heroez Family.jpg Zag Heroes.jpg Promotional artwork Fox Holder Icon Final.png Rena New Pose.jpg Season 2 Netflix Countdown Day 3.jpg New Artworks (South Korea) - Rena Rouge S2.jpg New Artworks (South Korea) - Marinette and Alya S2 -1.jpg New Artworks (South Korea) - Marinette and Alya S2 -2.jpg Miraculous Girls.jpg Alya Césaire SAMG.jpg Rena Rouge SAMG.jpg Viperion transformation pose with Rena Rouge and Queen B.jpg Queen Bee Chat Noir Rena Rouge Carapace Ladybug.jpg 43009195 568304596933911 191003878622232576 n.jpg Le_Jour_des_Héros.png|Promotional image for "The Heroes' Day". Rena Rouge transformation animatic.gif|An animatic of Alya (in her regular outfit) transforming. Rena Rouge transformation animatic 2.gif|An animatic of Alya transforming. Miraculous_Chibi_Lunar_New_Year_.jpg Screenshot_20190228-131902.png International Womens Day.jpg Alyanette.jpg Rena Rouge with Trixx.jpg Promo poster for the season 3 from Gloob.png Miraculous Team.jpg Miraculous Marathon 2019 Mundo Gloob Promotion Art Rena Rouge.png Miraculous Team mid-air.jpg Team Miraculous promotional poster.jpg Rena Rouge flute.jpg Production screenshots Ladybug and Rena Rouge - Production.png|Production of Sapotis. Lady, Rena and Cat - Production.png Early storyboard Old Mime Storyboard 4.jpg Old Mime Storyboard 10.jpg Renders Alya Render 2.png Alya Render.png Lady Wifi Render.png Alya Marinette Render.png Alya_Marinette_Render_2.png Rena_Rouge.png 1550520206265.png 1550799153128.png|Alya in the mobile game format 1550800979544.png|Rena Rouge in the mobile game format Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries